


Riding the Fashion Trends - NSFW Nevra/Abena (Gardienne)

by WastelandSpectre (ClockworksApprentice)



Series: Stories of 2018 [5]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Lemon, NSFW, PWP, Riding, sort of rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworksApprentice/pseuds/WastelandSpectre
Summary: For LabenalThey were both attracted to each other from the beginning and it was only a matter of time before they would end up where they were now.Fandom: EldaryaCharacters: Nevra x Abena (Gardienne)Final Word Count: 1069





	Riding the Fashion Trends - NSFW Nevra/Abena (Gardienne)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Labenal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Labenal).



There was something about Abena that made him gravitate toward her ever since she first arrived. She was beautiful – elegant even. She could fight fairly well, as expected for someone in Obsidian. Yet her eyes constantly danced with mischief that he gladly indulged in. When she spoke, he was entranced that she could keep up with his wit. When she walked, he was equally entranced by the sway in her hips.

He was clear about his intentions, despite the joking tone in his voice, from the beginning. Surprisingly, she was too. It was only a matter of time before they would end up where they were now. A part of him hoped that they wouldn't get caught. Another part thought that getting caught would merely make it more exciting.

He took a moment to stare at her, admiring the way her elegant dress fell upon her body. It looked expensive – he wondered where she could have possibly have got it from. The deep purple of the fabric matched her eyes well and made her bright blonde hair stand out. He had to admit that she at least had good taste.

Seeing the way she impatiently huffed, he stepped forward and briefly wrapped his arms around her from behind. She tensed for a moment before relaxing under his touch. His hands slid from the front to the back, deciding that while the dress was beautiful, it was about time to get her out of it.

“For not being from around here, you at least do a good job at keeping up with the fashion,” Nevra whispered into her ear as he kissed the back of her neck. His hands worked on the ribbon ties on the back of her dress with ease. If she weren't so eager, she would have teased on him for how much practice he must have had undoing ladies' dresses.

Her knees grew weak at each kiss he planted, “Just don't put the dress on the floor. I don't want it to get too dirty.”

Nevra laughed, but as her dress slid off her body, he did as asked and placed it gently onto a nearby chair. Abena watched him carefully, turning her head to look over her shoulder. She smiled and nodded, pleased to see him listen to her for once.

“Are you going to leave a girl waiting,” she taunted.

Nevra's grin was predatory as his eyes grew darker. She almost regretted her words as he was quick to pounce onto her.

“Leave _this_?”

She could feel his erection pressing into her ass as his hands slid to the front of her body. He gripped her breasts – hard. She let out a small squeal at the sensation as he pulled at her without hesitation.

“I don't think so,” his breath was hot against her neck and it made her writhe against him.

He wasn't shy to tease the nipples, flicking and gently pulling on them. Seeing the way it made her writhe against him only aroused him more. Hearing her moan made it hard for him to contain himself. It was a good thing he didn't have to.

“Nevra,” his name was breathless as she groaned.

He let out a small growl, gently nipping at her neck. One of his hands slid down her torso, slowly, teasingly, before he finally reached his destination. He groaned at how wet she was beneath his fingers before he easily slid them in.

“Eager for more?"

She hated to admit that the sound of his raspy voice against her ear with his fingers deep in her only made her that much more aroused. She couldn't help the loud groan that escaped her lips.

“ _Yes,”_ she admitted.

Nevra growled, his fingers plunging faster and deeper into her. He was rough and she _thrived_ in it. He could the way she tightened around him as she let out a longer, much more _intense_ moan. He slid his fingers out of her with pride that he made her cum so quickly.

“If you want more,” he sauntered toward the bed, “Then you better join me on the bed.”

“So demanding,” she rolled her eyes, but her body still shook with pleasure as she did as asked.

He already had his erection out, gently stroking it as Abena walked over. She bit her lower lip and took her rightful place right on his lap. It was electric, feeling the tip of his cock just at her entrance, begging to enter. It made her whine for more. As his cock slid into her, she clutched herself close to Nevra with a moan.

“And you're so noisy,” Nevra teased, though he _loved_ the sounds she made for him.

Abena was too breathless to respond, gasping as she rose up only to fall back down on him. She could feel the way he throbbed in her. Her body shuddered in pleasure as she leaned forward into him, arms tightening around him. Her nails gently scraped the back of his neck, causing him to let out a groan as his hips thrust forward. A rhythm began and it grew faster each time she slammed down onto his cock.

“ _Nevra.”_ Her nails dug deeper into his back as his teeth lightly dug into her neck.

They were both growing close and they knew it. She could feel it in the way his cock twitched inside of her and he could feel the way she clutched desperately around his cock. Waves of ecstasy flew over them, their bodies growing hot and sweaty as he filled her.

For a moment, they didn't move. She stayed there, panting, trying to catch her breath. Her arms now hung loosely around him with more of her weight leaning into him. Nevra's hands supported her back, but he leaned into her as well, relishing in the after pleasure and sensation of having filled her.

With a few more longer, deeper breathes, Abena finally lifted herself off of him with a shuddering groan. Nevra let out a grunt and as she moved to sit beside him, he collapsed onto the bed. She eyed him with tired amusement.

“I thought you would've had more energy than that.”

Nevra mumbled something she couldn't catch and shifted in the blankets, clearly growing comfortable in the soft silk of the sheets. She let out a laugh at the hand he rose up toward her, the middle finger high.

 


End file.
